Question: Brandon is a gardener. He plants $11$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $7$ lilies. How many lilies did Brandon plant in the garden?
The number of lilies that Brandon planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of lilies} \times 7\text{ lilies per row}$ $11\text{ rows of lilies} \times 7\text{ lilies per row} = 77$ lilies